


Our Beds

by Colorfulcredit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably not what you were thinking, Short prompt, bed, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulcredit/pseuds/Colorfulcredit
Summary: Short prompt fic based on a few friendly suggestions. Toriel needs some reasurance when it comes time for the two to rest at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this little fic was "Bed" and was suggested by a random friend on Discord  
> This will contain fluff and nothing much in the way of sin.  
> I don't have a beta reader so edits/comments on how to improve or point out mistakes would be lovely.

"Sans, are you sure you're alright?" Blinking into existence suddenly, twin pinpricks wavered uncertainly in the dark as Sans was once again brought back from the brink of sleep. Suppressing a light groan, the exhausted skeleton carefully tilted his head back, momentarily basking in the softness that pressed against the base of his skull, before finally meeting his lovers concerned gaze. "Torie, for the last time, I'm FURfectly fine." 

Snorting in good humor at the pun Toriel found herself relaxing into the old reclining once more. "I'm sorry, Sans. You know I don't mean to fret but...?" Chuckling, Sans deftly ran a reassuring hand along the arm cradled around his front. Ever since the two had moved in together Toriel had grown exceedingly conscious of their differences in size. Unlike Asgore, whom she had been known to toss around from time to time, Sans was alarmingly fragile. Even now, gently nestled against her bosom with two strong and very much furry arms wrapped around him to keep him locked in place, Torie still worried about him. Or more accurately, worried about hurting him. Under normal circumstances, Sans would have found the whole idea hilarious. Despite being a Boss monster Toriel was notorious for her gentle and mothering nature. Not a single child had been hurt under her watch and the daycare she has started not two months ago was quickly gaining popularity. To think she could ever hurt someone, let alone him, was one of the best punch lines he'd ever heard.

But, Torie didn't see it that way. When they walked, talked, cuddled up for a nap like this...All she saw were how much bigger her arms were, how much space there was still left in her lap as he cuddled against her. There was a genuine fear there and it often led to cold nights in bed alone as Toriel relocated to the chair the two of them were currently snuggled into. 

"I get it, baby. But you and I both know you aren't actually going to hurt me." Wiggling around, Sans adjusted himself so that his chin now rested just above were Toriels nightgown ended above her breasts. It pained him to see her look so unsure... Feeling his nonexistent stomach churn Sans forced a large grin for the other monsters sake as he stretched out to gentle place a skeleton kiss to the underside of Toriel's chin. "I'm not a baby. I'm not going to break if you hold or look at me wrong." 

Embarrassed, she turned her flushed face away from the skeleton below her. "I know but you and I both know~" A gentle tap to her snout cut off anything else she was about to say. "Like I said, I know, Torie. You could snap me like a twig if you WANTED to... But that's just it." Readjusting himself once more, Sans nuzzled into the soft fur before him. "You don't want to hurt me. It's all about intent and you're the LEAST aggressive monster I've ever laid sockets on." A quiet huff of amusement was the only reassurance he got that his words were sinking in. "You know, I'm surprised I have to explain this to you at all. Aren't you supposed to be the teacher here?"

"Sans, the same rules don't apply! It's not the intent that determines whether or not my weight crushes you in the middle of the night." There was a brief pause before Sans found himself cracking a genuine smile. "What a Weigh to go." 

......

.........

"Pfft, Sans! This is serious!" Shaking with laughter, the larger monster found herself tightening her grip around the small skeleton in a mock bear hug. "Be reasonable!" Chuckling lowly, an audible wink quickly followed. "I'm not trying to make light of the situation. I just think if I'm going under Being buried in a nice fur coat sounds ideal." That earned him a slight smack on the back. "You're impossible, I swear."

"No, I'm Sans. It's nice to meet you sweEEARR-!" Screeching, Sans dug bony phalanges into furry claws as the skated along his clothed ribs. "NO~! Aha~! I'm sorry! T-Torie, STOP!" Wheezing heavily, as if he'd been running for miles rather than being tickled, Sans slumped heavily against his lover as her arms moved back to encircle him. "I thought....You wanted...me alive?"

"Since when does a little tickling count as an attack?" Gently stroking the back of his skull, Toriel patiently waited for Sans to catch his breath before looking down. What she saw made her throat tighten and her chest beat sporadically. There, nestled in black sockets, sat two little white hearts looking up at her. "It doesn't, and see..? No damage at all. There's really no need to be scared around me. Even in your sleep, I doubt you'd do more than snuggle me to death. So please-" Gently, he slid a hand up to rest it above her heart. "-Let's go to bed Torie. OUR bed. You don't have to try and sneak off in the middle of the night to keep me safe. Trust me, as a guy who's had experience, I'm a lot safer nestled in your arms than I am sleeping alone with a mattress full of quilted blankets." 

Swallowing down the lump that threatened to choke her, she merely nodded. Shooting the small skeleton in her arms a thankful smile before moving to stand. Just as quickly though, tiny skeletal feet caught under the armrests. Quizzically, she looked down to find a huge grin plastered across her lover's face. "Sans, what ar--"

"You're comfortable here right?" He waited for a hesitant nod before continuing. "Then let's not move. Wherever you lay Torie, so long as I'm wrapped up in your arms, that's where my bed is."


End file.
